Regrets
by RepeatingHounds
Summary: When Elizaveta gets drunk one night and ends up in bed with Gilbert.


It was so wrong, yet it felt so right.

I slowly sat up, gazing over at the undressed Prussian beside me. He looked so innocent when he slept, it was nostalgic in a sense. His usual devilish smirk was replaced with a soft smile, the way his snow white hair brushed in his face… I tried to ignore the fact that my wedding was in a few months. It wasn't a very good start to a marriage, cheating on my fiancé with his worst enemy. I doubt Gilbert even remembered last night he was so drunken. Although, I remembered it all too vividly. I jumped a bit when I felt the rough skin of his hands wrap around my waist and pull me in closer.

"Morning, babe," He said, his smirk returning as well as my red cheeks.

"B-Babe?" I stuttered in reply. Roderich had called me a million of kind words; beautiful, honey, sweetie, stuff like that, NEVER babe.

"Yeah. We just had sex for God's sake, calling you Elizaveta would be weird." He quickly pecked my cheek and I could feel myself blushing harder. So he did remember…

"I guess. Do have any idea how pissed Roderich will be?" I never cursed. I just slipped out and I couldn't stop it. He looked at me and laughed a bit.

"Good. Maybe then he'll realize that you belong with me and not him." I instantly choked on spit.

"W-What?"

"Lizzie, haven't you realized that I love you?" At this point, I was pretty sure my face was as red as a freaking brick. I didn't even know what to say, I was in pure shock.

"I-… Wh-… G-Gilbert…"

"Yeah, It's really surprising for someone as awesome and proud as me to admit something so stupid and mushy- gushy."

"It's not stupid," I stared deeply in his deep red eyes and smiled, "Because I love you too." I suddenly heard a few hard knocks at my door and a thick Austrian accent.

"Elizaveta, are you upset with me? I've called you at least 100 times." I quickly ran to my closet and slipped on a shirt and jeans while Gilbert found and put on his clothes.

"No, I just wasn't awake yet," I yelled back fake yawning, "I'll be there in a sec once I open the window. It's rather hot in here." Thank goodness I lived in a one story house. I ushered the albino out of the window and ran to the front door, flinging it open.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty. Weren't we going to have an early brunch to plan out the last details of our wedding?" Fuck, I forgot.

"Oh, um, yeah. I had a long night last night and must have overslept."

"Well, what time is good for you?"

"How about in an hour. You can stay here if you'd like."

"Sounds alright with me, my dear." He politely sat on the couch and smiled as I walked back into my room.

"Are you sure you go the right size, Bella? This seems a bit tight." She tried harder and harder to zip up the back of my white dress, but it wouldn't budge.

"Positive. Are you sure YOU just didn't eat too much at your bachelorette party last night?" She said with a laugh. I actually hadn't eaten anything then because I felt nauseous. I seemed nauseous all the time now. I wasn't going to tell her, though.

"Probably." I kept thinking back to a few months ago. When Gilbert and I, you know. Could that be the reason the dress was tight and the reason I always felt nauseous? Was I…? No, no. I must be hallucinating.

"Well you've gotta slim down in the next few days if you want this dress it fit." She sighed. I wasn't exactly listening, though. I couldn't get my irrational theory out of my head. I guess I could check, I mean, I have some under the sink just in case.

"I will, I will. Now, can you get this darn thing off of me?" I said with a laugh. She smiled back and slowly unzipped the dress. It was so strange how my stomach looked much larger than usual… I put my t-shirt back and sweatpants back on and smiled. Bella checked her phone.

"Oh god, I've gotta go. Talk to you later~" She quickly got her stuff together and flew out the door. As soon as she left, I ran to the bathroom, scared beyond compare.

Fifty five minutes my stomach was doing flips. Fifty five minutes I couldn't stop thinking of Gilbert and Roderich. Fifty five minutes of waiting for the results. I kept pacing my bathroom, staring at my phone, waiting for the time to change. "Now only four minutes to go until I can finally stop freaking out," I thought to myself. Suddenly, the test beeped. With shaky hands I picked it up. There was a plus in a little box. A plus. It isn't Roderich's… (He wanted to wait until marriage, of course) My eyes grew wide and I dropped the test. I was pregnant. I was pregnant with Gilbert's baby.


End file.
